Blitzkrieg
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault MissionsCategory:Sergeant Major MissionsCategory:Mamool Ja Training Grounds Missionsde:Blitzkrieg |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops | width="8%" | | width="8%" | | width="8%" | | width="8%" | | width="8%" | |} Walkthrough Eliminate at least 200 monsters. Free the prisoner in the Northeast corner of the map for additional points. Eliminate up to 300 for additional points. *This mission contains two separate massive waves of weak enemies that swarm you a set period of time after you enter the Assault and move to an open area. *Take your time at the beginning to buff up, and prepare for a huge fight. *The first wave is the only one that needs to be completed for victory. *You will have to kill 200 enemies to win the Assault. *Each enemy has around 300 HP, though some mobs may have upwards of 500 HP. They do not hit very hard, but Phalanx is heavily recommended. *The party will receive an announcement for every five enemies killed, increasing the tally. *Occasionally, a kill announcement will come with a temporary item: a Body Boost, Mana Boost, Various Ethers or Potions, Daedalus Wing, or any variations of Elixir. *Be sure to use your temporary items quickly when you receive them if you'd like duplicates; as they are rare you will only receive one of each until you clear the one currently in your inventory. *Area of Effect moves are helpful, as is liberal casting of Sleepga or Horde Lullaby *If you kill mostly Mamool-type enemies within the first 125 monsters, an NM named Bluethunder Kaqool Ja may appear. He has ~3500 HP and uses Blue Magic. :*Whoever deals the killing blow to Bluethunder Kaqool Ja will receive a temporary key item "Blackscale Key" which can be used to rescue an NPC prisoner in the northeast corner of the map. :*Escorting this prisoner back to the Rune of Release after the 200 mobs have been cleared will confer an Assault Point Bonus and triggers the second wave of enemies, which has about 100 mobs. These are purely optional, you may end the assault for a victory immediately after the 200 enemies are killed. *In this second wave a NM wyvern may appear which gives additional bonus Assault Points if killed. *After 300 mobs have been killed you will be informed that "You have decimated the enemy forces". *After the initial 200 enemies die there will be a temporary pause in fighting and the Rune of Release will spawn. Notes *Always dispose of the Mamool Ja-type enemies first, they have the potential to do the same amount of damage as a regular Mamool Ja outside of Assault. Mamool-Ja mage enemies can be a make-or-break deal if not dealt with immediately since they can cast Banishga III and Stonega III. Sleepga from a Mamool can sleep party members for up to 5 minutes, and can let mobs pick off party members one at a time. *A Red Mage with Phalanx II will reduce party members' damage from enemies to almost 0. *Mamools have high damage, but very low attack. Do not ever use Counterstance or you'll take 100~200 damage per hit. *SMN is awesome here, it's Stoneskin and Phalanx BPs will keep you from taking any damage for long periods of time. Thunderspark is also good to use since it will Paralyze all monsters within effect and keep them off you. *Blue Mages are invaluable in this assault, Battle Dance is very efficient and will deal 300-400 damage to surrounding enemies for only 12 MP. Body Slam and Frypan are much more powerful but are very MP costly. Blood Saber is also highly efficient, as it can fully restore your HP if used around a group of enemies. Make sure to equip a healing spell, such as Healing Breeze that can cure other party members, as mamools can cast sleepga, and it can last upwards of 5 minutes. Other useful spells may be Cocoon, Yawn, Sheep Song, and Body Slam if you like, though it has a high MP cost. Map